


Wandering

by RedPineTrees



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief bit of Legolas thoughts on his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. this takes place AFTER the battle of five armies, when thranduil tells legolas to search for strider. i know its crappy but im trying to post works even if i dont really like them. thank you for reading if you decide to continue!!

After the Battle of Five Armies, Legolas Greenleaf had felt he could not go back to Mirkwood. Not yet. He was a warrior, strong and brave. He was still called a princeling, but he did not feel as such. He was no longer young, he had not felt young in quite some time. His body was young, yes, but his mind was weary after the battle. He had wondered, how did Lord Elrond and even his own father continue to rule after so long. Maybe it was something he would come to learn, he thought. 

His father had sent him after a man named Strider. He had left immediately after Thranduil's suggestion, not wanting to wait a single day. He had his bow, and his knives. He could make more arrows while traveling, he thought to himself. His father, at first, seemed unwilling to let him go. But, there was an unspoken “I love you” in the king's words, and they both knew it. Their goodbye had been quick, but tender at the same time. 

The elven prince smiled softly at the memory, laying in a field while the moon was high in the dark sky. He wondered what his ada was doing, until his thoughts wandered to Tauriel. Perhaps she was was happy with her new husband in Erebor. Certainly, she was. 

Now, he sighed. He had been taking a great deal of time searching for this Strider his father mentioned, going at his own pace and reflecting on himself. It had been ten days since he left, and even longer since the battle he was a part of. He briefly thought of visiting Erebor again, if only to see her again, but he thought better of it, not wanting to make his heart ache more than it should. He knew in the beginning their love was not meant to be, and that she did not return his feelings. He was more than alright with that, and he had heard a saying once.  
“If you love someone, let them go.” He whispered softly to himself, gazing at the twinkling stars above him. Perhaps he would find love during his traveling. Though, that was not the purpose of his journey.

 

It was as if the young prince blinked and it was suddenly dawn, the sun rising over the horizon. It was like a blooming flower, with oranges that bled across the sky. Legolas sat up, stretching and looking around him only to see birds pecking at the ground near him, and a few butterflies sitting on the newly opened flowers. His items had not been disturbed, fortunately, and he grabbed an apple from his pack. A new day, filled with more wandering. Pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have made it this far, i sincerely thank you. please let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
